


Artfully Inspired

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hints of Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Aaron hadn't expected a vernissage to be as enticing as it turned out to be.





	Artfully Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Picture Perfect challenge response and supposed to stay under 500 words. But I liked the whole team in it so you get the longer version.

Aaron sipped on his very good wine and looked around for his team. A vernissage at an art gallery was hardly their usual haunt for a Saturday night but Rossi knew the artist and asked them all to come. He had argued that it would do them some good to see photos without blood, gore and cruelty all over them for once.

What had really swayed them in favour of the event had been the promise of a nice buffet and an open bar. The ladies had liked the chance to dress up and so they had agreed to come and support Rossi’s friend.

Aaron wasn’t all that convinced that his old friend’s interest in the woman was purely connected to her photos but that was edging the TMI line he had drawn concerning Dave’s relationship with Prentiss that he didn’t want to dwell on the thought.

Seeing his people milling about and admire the pictures he couldn’t fault Dave’s logic, though. It had taken them all a bit to look at a photograph and not look for clues to form a profile. Especially as they were all photos of people. But when picture after picture showed beauty and happiness rather than cruelty and death, they had all relaxed and started to enjoy.

Rossi joined him at his table with his own glass of wine. “What did I tell you? It’s a lovely way to spend our evening in a more cultivated way than a bar or these horrible clubs the kids like to go to.”

“I haven’t really fought you on that. And Morgan and Garcia are the only ones that still go clubbing like that on a regular basis anyway.”

“It’s not my fault the rest of you can’t keep up anymore,” Morgan teased as he and Will joined them, strolling over from another section of the exhibition.

Will held up his hands. “I have two kids. I’m expected to be boring.”

They all laughed and Aaron claimed a father’s right to stay home as well.

Rossi just smirked. “I have a beautiful, adventures younger woman at home. Why would I deprive myself of the true fun by leaving the house?”

That earned him a slap on the shoulder from a still laughing Morgan.

Aaron looked over to where Spencer had been standing in front of a mid-sized picture for quite some time, totally enraptured by whatever it showed. Emily had joined him a little while ago and JJ a Garcia had joined them while their joking had distracted him.

They were all staring at the photo in intense fascination and it intrigued him.

“I wonder what our better halves have found,” he murmured half to himself.

“What do you mean?” Will asked and looked around for his wife.

Following Aaron’s pointing finger they all waited a curious moment if the other group of four would break up and move on but when they didn’t Morgan cocked his head in that direction and they all followed him over to investigate.

Walking up behind their partners they found them staring at a simple but perfectly arranged male nude.

The model was very athletic with perfectly defined muscles from his broad shoulders all the way down to his feet. The torso was propped up half way and it allowed his head to be thrown back so that his face wasn’t visible at all. It changed the photo from an individual erotic portrait to a more general celebration of the male body, akin to an ancient statue of Adonis.

One leg was drawn up to hide the man’s cock. But rather than looking like an awkward or shy pose to ensure decency, it worked together with the propped up torso and the overall tension in the muscles to create the impression of movement and energy and even a touch of passion.

Aaron thought the photographer had done a wonderful job with the lighting, eliminating almost all colour without switching to black and white. He could understand why Spencer had become so enthralled with this particular picture. It sure affected his own imagination.

“Should we be worried?” Will broke the silence, slipping an arm around JJ’s waist and pressing a lingering kiss behind her ear.

“Well, my chocolate Adonis has nothing to be worried about, that’s for sure,” Garcia said and draped herself over Morgan’s side, getting hugged in return. “And I prefer my dark chocolate over the pale variety, always makes me melt.”

“Right back at you, my Lady of the Rainbow,” Morgan told her before kissing her in a clear attempt to start the melting.

JJ had closed her eyes and tilted her head to give Will better access to her neck. “Looks only get you so far. Knowing how to touch is what really counts.” The way she practically purred the words left little doubt about her satisfaction with Will’s talent for touch.

Emily cocked her head continuing to scrutinise the picture. Dave’s hand slipped under her open hair to let his fingers play over the back of her neck. “And what do you think?” he whispered behind her.

She left him hanging for a few moments longer before settling on, “I think I’d miss the hair.”

That made Rossi snort in laughter and lean further into her back. “Never change, my Emily. Never change.”

Aaron had just been standing quietly behind Spencer, neither moving or touching or saying anything.

They were still very private about their relationship. Even after almost a year and the rest of the team knowing for more than half of that, public displays of affection just weren’t what either of them felt overly comfortable with. Aaron knew it made the other’s wonder how they worked as a couple, but no one but Spencer and him was really important in this relationship.

Now he stretched their usual line and leaned into Spencer, whispering in his ear so the others could hear but not understand the words. “What are you thinking of? What is your wonderful imagination making of this? Do you want me to take you home, lay you out on the bed and worship you like the camera worships this model? Are you thinking of all the things I could do to tease you until you arch your back like this, throw your head back and are reduced to moans and groans, my name the only coherent word you can remember?”

Spencer slumped back into Aaron’s chest, leaning his weight into his partner to compensate for his weakened knees. “Aaron.” The name came out like moaned plea.

“Yes, just like that.”

The others were eyeing them in interest, surprised by Spencer’s reaction to whatever Aaron had whispered.

Aaron slipped an arm around his lover and pulled him closer.

“Dave, would you give the artist our compliments and thanks for the invitation? I think we’ll be heading home.” With that he pulled Spencer towards the exit, depositing his wine glass on a random table along the way. 

The light in Spencer’s eyes made him vow to go out for inspiration more often. Right now he would explore the heated mood to the fullest.


End file.
